


In Our Youth

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Green Day
Genre: Attempted Murder, Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Pregnancy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The development of a friendship between two children. Billie Joe, a reckless kid, & Skye, a quiet, down to earth girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 5

Age Five:

Billie was an seven year old Skye met when she moved in next door. She caught the young raven haired boy scaling a tree in her backyard. Billie had slipped & fallen. Yelping in pain as his back connected with the hard ground. Skye leaned over him, blocking the sun from his eyes as he blinked with a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked timidly as Billie quickly sat up. He dusted himself off, glaring at the toddler before him. Skye had to admit his pale green eyes were pretty.

"What do you want?" Billie replied rudely.

Skye shot him a sharp look, "This is my house. We just moved in today, that means this is now my tree. Not yours." She bit back surprising the older.

He smirked at her, "I like you. I'm Billie, Billie Joe Armstrong. I live two houses down from you." Billie said holding out hand. Skye smiled up at him & shook his hand.

"Names Skye. Yah know... You can climb the tree whenever you want Billie." She said quietly. Billie nodded happily & began to scale the tree again, Skye just sat cross-legged on the grass & watched the boy with fascination. She smiled knowing they'd be best friends forever...


	2. Age Seven

Age Seven:

Skye sat down in the living room of Billie's home as he helped his mom in the kitchen. Billie now of age nine returned with two plates of pizza. Skye overjoyed shot up & hugged him tightly; Billie nearly falling at the force she used.

"Calm down, you almost made me drop the food!" He whined & tried wriggling free of her grasp. She wouldn't budge. Skye reluctantly released him seeing as his mother & father joined them. Anna, Marci, & Hollie were in their room playing dolls, something Skye found weird. Alan & David were outside playing with the Armstrong family dog- Hemmy- a small terrier mix.

"Careful you two," Billie's mom- Ollie- said with a soft, kind smile. Ollie was the nicest mom Skye ever met. Skye was afraid of her because of her kindness but she realized, not all parents were like hers. Her mom had tried killing her when she sworn Skye was a harlot. A word she still had yet to learn the definition of. Skye shook her head & was happy when Billie placed the plate on her lap.

"What movie?" Billie's dad- Andrew- asked. Skye & Billie exchanged a look, hazel eyes flashing with excitement.

"Skye wants to watch Lion King!" Billie exclaimed seconds later. She looked over her shoulder at his parents, smiling wide as Billie's dad revealed the DVD behind his back.

"Okay, but after this Skye has to go home. Its almost eight." Ollie said as she started the video. Both kids bounced in excitement. Both cried when Simba's dad died, regardless they knew it would happen. As the movie continued & Skye finished her dinner, she rested her head on Billie's leg. She glanced back at his parents as they cuddled. Skye had taken notice- even at her young age- the dark circles around his dad's eyes. Or the dulling of his hair & skin color, she'd taken notice to the almost forced smile he'd given them.

The movie ended, "C'mon Skye. I'll walk you home." Andrew offered. Skye stood slowly, Billie followed her lead & hugged her tightly. Skye held tighter to Billie when he tried to lean away.

"You'll be okay." Billie whispered into her hair. Skye shook her head.

"I doubt it." She whispered back; his mother overhearing the exchange.

"Andrew." Ollie said, stopping Billie's dad from putting on his jacket. She beckoned for him to follow her. They talked quietly. Leaving Billie & Skye confused. They returned.

"We called your parents," Billie's dad said. "They said you can stay the night." Billie ecstatically hugged Skye.

"Bed time regardless," Ollie said. Both frowned but listened. Billie curled up behind Skye as they shared the same bed. Ollie & Andrew tucked them in, & kissed them goodnight.


	3. Age Eight

Age Eight:

Billie was now ten. A ten year old with heart shattering news. It happened while he was at tutoring after school, Skye had been kicked out her original class for bad language- which she did pick up from Billie... & home. Skye sat in the back of his classroom. Her eyes wandering to all the cheesy posters hung around the room, all colorful & ew. She slumped more in her seat & continued to doodle on the paper given to her by Billie's teacher. She liked Billie's teacher, he was a kind, young man. He was the youngest in the entire school at twenty eight. His dark brown hair short & nicely gelled in place, a baby blue button on with a black & white pinstriped tie. Yet he wore normal black converse.

"Draw whatever you'd like. If you do a good job, I'll be sure you get into my class & I'll hang it up for everyone to see," Mr.Miller said as he walked past her. Skye gave him a bright smile & he returned it, brown eyes dazzling.

"Okay Mr.Miller." Skye replied quietly.

"Mr.Miller is my father. Call me Anthony," he said patting her shoulder. She nodded & continued her mindless scribbling. The picture came out to be her & Billie alone at the mouth of a cave, just them holding hands & the black shadows of their bodies. Then the phone rang. Mr.Miller looked sadly at Billie as his tongue poked out his lips as he scribbled an answer down & Skye walked over to the teacher.

She tugged on his sleeve's cuff, "What's wrong Anthony?" She asked timid. Hazel eyes wide with wonder as a single tear fell from his left eye. He told her what had happened & asked if he could speak with Billie alone. Billie agreed & followed the tall teacher out into the hallway. Skye sat in her seat, tears falling endlessly, as she cupped her hands over her ears; just as Billie screamed. She pressed her hands down harder, biting her lower lip as the tears continuously fell. Billie was shocked. Billie was hurt. Billie was a broken boy that September...


	4. Age 14

Age 14:

Billie had his sixteenth birthday. And didn't invite Skye, probably because she was still an eighth grader & going to middle school. They didn't hang out as much as they use to when the news of Billie's father's passing happened. Ollie still invited Skye over for dinner or just to get her out of her foster parents home. Now Billie ignored her & hung out with his new besties Mike & Tre, they were chill. They were willing to hang out with Skye, but Billie dragged them off somewhere. Never once inviting Skye.

"Hi Billie," Skye murmured as she entered his house. She closed the door quietly before herself as Billie gazed up at her from his comic book. He was laid out on the couch, feet crossed at the ankles on the head rest opposite from his head. The comic book was an old school Batman.

"Sup." Billie replied simply, dropping his gaze back to the colorful pop art pages. His black hair still unruly but beautiful & lush, his skin pale & untainted.

"So... umm..." Skye trailed off as she went to sit in the living room recliner. "Did you uhhh... guitar. How's your song coming along?" She asked retrieving her folder from her satchel. He glared daggers at her.

"Fine. Why?" He asked back agitatedly. Skye sunk into herself.

"Just wondering..." the silence stretched on & Skye became fed up. She'd been dealing with Billie since day one, helping him, & he helping her. His life was perfect compared to Skye's, except for the loss of his father; who was a great man.

"Can you please leave? Mike & Tre will be here in like... five minutes," Billie said as he stood.

"No, you pompous asshole." Skye bit back, shocking her once best friend."I've been here to help you & you me. But just because your father died doesn't give you a right to ignore me, forget out me, & hate me because of something I couldn't stop. Billie, if I could have, I would've taken your dad's cancer away. Even if it meant me dying instead, I loved that man like he was my own father. You know that." Skye added sharply, voice cracking at times. Billie remained speechless, "Ugh, Billie your so hard headed sometimes, I swear. Okay look, I won't bother you for the rest of my existence." Skye packed her things & stomped to the door, glancing over her shoulder. "Maybe even then." With that she slammed the door & was gone. In just a few minutes, Billie lost a part of himself...


	5. Age Fifteen: Pt. 1

Age Fifteen: Pt. 1

Skye was now a freshman in high school. She couldn't enjoy it. Her & Billie stopped talking a year ago & she spiraled down, & down. Without Billie, she had no one to talk to. So she sat alone, keeping to herself & warding off others who tried to talk to her. 'Cunts.' She thought as a familiar laugh came from down the hall. Billie Joe himself, along with his friends Mike & Tre. Billie thought a neon fucking blue would be a good color for his hair, & Tre went with green, Mike was the only one who kept their brown hair.

"Sup assholes!" Billie exclaimed to a group of nerds. They all flinched away & looked at him annoyed. Billie ignored the looks of hate & slung an arm around one of their shoulders, "So, uh, Fred. Did you get Ms.Patterson's homework done?" He asked smirking.

Fred laughed nervously, "Yea... Here." He thrusted the papers into Billie's face; who gladly took them.

"Thanks," Billie said & ruffled his hair before walking off. Mike sighed as his friends antics & Tre just went along with it. "Fucking losers..." Billie sneered quietly as he passed Skye.

Skye snorted in response as she dug through her locker, "Yes Armstrong?" She questioned feeling the presence of him. She closer her locker gently & was faced with him, leaning against the lockers like he owned the fucking place.

"Hello Skye," he said simply. Skye stared at him in, & shook her head; he's not what he use to be. "So, what are you doing after school?" Billie pestered.

"If you really must know Armstrong, I was going to go study at the park," Skye replied.

"The one across from the school?" He asked moving closer inch by inch. Skye nodded & rolled her eyes. She was tired. Tired of the bullshit she went through with Billie for nothing. She missed her brother. And it was eating her up she had given up on him, but moments like with the nerds are what made Skye alienate herself from society, & all its painful decisions.

"I uh... I gotta go Billie. See yah around." Skye quickly left; hoping he'd forger about her. But he wouldn't. Billie watched in sadness as his once best friend scurried away from him.


	6. Age Fifteen: Pt. 2

Age Fifteen: Pt. 2

Skye sat alone at the park, folder open & turned to lined paper. A lead pencil tucked underneath the rings of the folder, Skye had managed to finish her math homework for geometry & that was about it. Now she just kicked up her feet, fingers flying across the keypad of her Sidekick-LX. 

"Hey Skye," an oddly calm voice said. Skye's eyes clicked up at her name being said, hazel meeting green. "So, can I chill with you?" Billie asked cautiously.

Skye shrugged, "Don't care." She replied returning her attention to the keypad. Billie sat down besides her, toying with the edge of her paper as she continued texting.

"Who yah talkin' to?" He wondered curiously & leaned over. Skye locked her phone & set it down on the table.

"My foster dad, told me to stay at a friends tonight." Skye said without looking up from the phone. Billie had forgotten her foster mom had passed earlier in the year. "Something about his girlfriend or something. Hopefully Jessie will pick up." She said sighing deeply. Billie stopped her.

"How about you stay at my house for the night. My mom already loves you, & it'll be okay." Billie offered. Skye's eyes narrowed at him out of suspicion but reluctantly agreed.

"Uh... Okay..." she said sheepishly. Billie's dull eyes lite up with happiness.

"So, you gonna go home for now or what?" He asked quickly.

"I guess I could just spend the day at your house. My foster dad wouldn't mind," she replied quietly.

"Okay, but for now, can you help me with some homework?" Billie asked curiously.

Skye smiled small, "Fine." She took the paper from Billie & began to write down the steps to solve each equation.

***

As Billie opened the door the fresh smell of cookies & brownies filled the teens' noses. They both hummed in pleasure as they stumbled into the kitchen. There was Billie's mom, Ollie, cooking the delicious junk food. She smiled at the looks of pure want on their faces.

"I just put in the second batch of brownies. The cookies & stuff are over there, & there's Monster in the fridge for you two," she said not taking her eyes off her magazine. Skye watched in amazement as Billie stacked brownies & cookies on a plate, & managed to carry the four pack of Monster too.

Billie set down the stuff on his bed, "So, what do you wanna do?" He asked. Skye shrugged & nibbled on a cookie, hazel eyes intent on the boy before her. "We can play games... or read comics... or sit on the roof & star gaze?" He suggested aimlessly.


	7. Age 17

Age Seventeen:

Billie had kissed Skye while they sat on the rooftop. After that everything changed again, they were friends again, hell they were dating! Skye now seventeen & passing her classes with straight A's, & Billie now nineteen started a band with Mike & Tre. Skye would admit they made a pretty beast pop/punk band.

"So you ready tonight, for the show?" Billie asked as his arms curled around Skye's small waist. Skye smirked & wrapped her hands around his narrow frame as well.

"Yea, you guys are gonna rock," she murmured into his again black hair. Billie smiled crookedly & kissed his girlfriend as the stagehand called them up.

"See yah after the show baby... babies," Billie corrected himself & rubbed Skye's stomach. Neither planned the little girl growing inside her, but neither resented her either.


End file.
